Gallery: Sick Day
Playing Volley Rock Rock in the air for rock volleyball.jpg Leyla and Summer preparing to hit the rock.jpg Summer hitting the rock.jpg Three dragons and Dak waiting to hit the rock.jpg Aggro having hit the rock.jpg I've been waiting to try that move.jpg Aerial view of Volley Rock.jpg Burple having hit the rock with his tail.jpg Cutter having hit the rock with his nose.jpg After the rock has been hit back.jpg Cutter juggling the rock before sending it back over.jpg Winger having hit the rock with his tail.jpg Summer with the rock on top of the water coming out of her mouth.jpg Volley rock moves of our own.jpg We''re H2 on it.jpg Dak grabbing a stick.jpg Dak having been projected into the air by Winger.jpg Scared at seeing Dak in the air.jpg Dak abou to the rock with his stick.jpg Dak wack attack.jpg Aggro having hit the rock again.jpg Burple having swallowed the rock.jpg Aggro upset Burple swallowed the rock.jpg Cutter saying Not Again Sick Day.jpg Force of Habit.jpg After Burple has spit the rock way into the air.jpg From out of no where.jpg The rock having bounced off the ground.jpg Aggro and Burple having run into each other Sick Day.jpg All time champion.jpg If we were keeping score.jpg Playing for fun.jpg The others saying mm-hm.jpg The rock coming to Burple.jpg Burple having sneezed into the rock sending to the water.jpg Trying to retrieve the rock The rock having gone into the water.jpg We're not keeping score.jpg Flying to get the rock.jpg Eels in the water Sick Day.jpg Eel with it's head out of the water.jpg Stoppng to fly awy from eels.jpg The eel jut missing hitting Winger.jpg For the record Sick Day.jpg Having heard the screams of the other dragons.jpg Landing after getting away from the eels.jpg Winger landing after getting away from the eels.jpg What happened Sick Day.jpg Suprise Parties.jpg That's just you Sick Day.jpg Oh right, them too.jpg Summer's not afraid of eels.jpg One of the few species.jpg Sweet, can you get.jpg I want to play another round.jpg Come on Summer, please.jpg I think Summer's right.jpg Cutter disappointed to not be continue playing.jpg Burple having sneezed up a rock.jpg Digusted at the sight of the slimy rock.jpg That one was way down in stomach four.jpg Flying back to the Roost and disovering Burple's Illness Dak and Winger flying back to the roost Sick Day.jpg What's the matter Sick Day.jpg Due to the slight north.jpg Burple about to sneeze again.jpg The chain effect of Burple's sneeze taking him into Cutter.jpg But I think it's about to happen again.jpg Burple's sneeze having taken him into Winger.jpg Or maybe it's something I ate.jpg Aggro telling Burple to watch it.jpg Alright, Rescue Riders Sick Day.jpg The dragons in formation Sick Day.jpg Poor Guy.jpg The roost and Huttsgalor Sick Day.jpg Leyla and the others checking on Burple.jpg Leyla feeling Burple's forehead.jpg Standing a little too close.jpg What's a dragon fever feel like.jpg Burple clearing his throat.jpg Burple starting to spit stuff out uncontrollably.jpg Everyone take cover.jpg A barrel having been hit by a rock.jpg Leyla grabbing a lantern.jpg Burple continuing to spit stuff out uncontrollably.jpg Summer having to avoid flying rocks.jpg Standing behind Summer after going there to stay safe.jpg Burple finished his first uncontrollable sneeze fit.jpg Leyla bringing Burple a blanket.jpg It is getting worse.jpg More than too much sun.jpg Something I ate yesterday.jpg It's time to take a look at the dragon diary.jpg Is there ever a good uh-oh.jpg Leyla reading her diary.jpg That doesn't sound too bad.jpg Still open to the page on the dragon flu.jpg Not helping Sick Day.jpg It's not good Sick Day.jpg Burps can't have the dragon flu.jpg It's probably just.jpg Burple showing more symptoms.jpg Burple sneezing behind the gang.jpg Dragon flu is super contagious.jpg Don't worry Ley Sick Day.jpg Discovering all the dragons except Summer are now sick The lighthouse at sunrise.jpg Leyla headed to check on Burple.jpg How is everybody today.jpg Leyla avoiding the rock sent at her by Burple.jpg One of Winger's blast having gone out the door.jpg Leyla running back out the door.jpg Leyla having closed the door Sick Day.jpg Leyla having reopened the door that know has spikes in it.jpg All the dragons but Summer sick.jpg Leyla yelling for Dak sick day.jpg Winger and Aggro sick.jpg Leyla touching Aggro's forehead.jpg Dak yawning Sick Day.jpg Dak avoiding a fireball shot towards him.jpg The fireball hits the barrel setting it on fire.jpg Everyone but me.jpg I wonder why winger, cutter.jpg The one's helping burple.jpg You better keep your distance to be safe.jpg Accidently wreck this place.jpg Winger unable to get far.jpg Wait, even Winger's sick.jpg Leyla not believing Cutter's claim at not being sick.jpg Never have, never will.jpg After seeing Cutter sneeze.jpg Leyla having avoided by sets of spike sent her way.jpg Dak taking Winger outside to get fresh air.jpg Hot and cold at the same time.jpg Burple stuggling to get outside.jpg Burple with a reverse burp.jpg Aggro upset at being sent back into the barrels.jpg Leyla having seen the reverse burp.jpg Aggro having shot a fireball in Burple's direction.jpg Hey it was an accident Sick Day.jpg Taking care of the dragons outside the roost All the sick dragons outside the roost.jpg Leyla feeeding Winger a fish.jpg Leyla having pulled her hand back after touching Aggro's forehead.jpg Leyla grabbing the bucket of water Sick Day.jpg Leyla after pouring water of Aggro.jpg Leyla headed back to Burple Sick Day.jpg Don't worry about me.jpg Doesn't look so fine to me.jpg Dragony doctor stuff.jpg Winger having fallen on Aggro.jpg Summer having deflected the fireball.jpg I don't see anything in the diary about a cure.jpg Dak having pulled a spike out of the shield.jpg Leyla and Summer realing they can talk to Marena.jpg If anybody might know Sick Day.jpg A visit to Marena Sick Day.jpg You have to keep the dragons comfortable.jpg Maybe I should go Sick Day.jpg Which is exactly why.jpg Dak saying he can handle it Sick Day.jpg My eyes closed Sick Day.jpg Leyla stopping the spike with the shield.jpg You've got this upside down.jpg Leyla and Summer about to head of to Marena's house.jpg I can do this Sick Day.jpg Winger saying he'll be right there Sick Day.jpg Talking to Marena about the Dreaded Dragon Flu Approaching Marena's house.jpg Leyla approaching Marena's house.jpg Leyla knocking on Marena's door.jpg Marena having come up behind Leyla and Summer.jpg Leyla saying yes to Marena's question.jpg Marena saying ha Sick Day.jpg After Marena says I could tell you some stories.jpg Marena starting to tell a story about the dreaded dragon flu.jpg Bam an entire Village flooded.jpg The dragon was okay, right Sick Day.jpg Leyla running to Marena.jpg Do you think you could maybe, Sick Day.jpg Here is the bad news.jpg Already sneezing fireballs.jpg Marena saying worse Sick Day.jpg Lose their ability to fly.jpg Summer saying quickly Sick Day.jpg Never fear, Rescue Riders.jpg Picture of kelp in the dirt.jpg It grows in clumps.jpg Do you not believe me Sick Day.jpg She knows that plant.jpg Marena starting to warn Leyla and Summer.jpg There are Eels Sick Day.jpg We should be going.jpg Totally not afraid of Eels.jpg I suppose you could hope your friends get better.jpg Rest of their lives Sick Day.jpg I think we'll do the help kelp thing.jpg Marena suddenly gone.jpg Leyla talking to Summer about what is going on with her Summer having turned and started walking.jpg Leyla knows something is up with Summer.jpg When are you going to tell me whats going on.jpg I think I can tell Sick Day.jpg When my best friend is upset.jpg Summer says I'm not upset.jpg Leyla non-verbally saying she knows Summer is upset.jpg Is it really that Obvious.jpg When I was a kid I was.jpg It was horrible sick day.jpg We aren't supposed to afraid of anything.jpg When you're my friend it's okay.jpg We all get scared sometimes Sick Day.jpg Leyla promises they are going to get through this together.jpg It's a big ocean Sick Day.jpg About to fly off to find help kelp.jpg Headed off to find help kelp.jpg Flying to the ocean to find help kelp.jpg Dak trying to take care of the dragons Leyla's way Dak taking a bucket off water to the sick dragons.jpg Dak looking at the list Leyla gave him.jpg Bucket of water sent back to well after it gets hit by winger's blast.jpg Need to get more water.jpg At least your aim is still good.jpg Two barrelfuls of fish for Burple.jpg Blankets to keep everyone warm.jpg Cutter about to sneeze again.jpg Holes in the blanket made by Cutter's spikes.jpg I think my fever's getting worse.jpg Another fireball coming towards Dak.jpg Burple saying this is how I go.jpg I just have a tickle in my throat.jpg Dak having had to dodge yet another fireball.jpg Total breeze.jpg Dak being pushed into the roost by burple's back burp.jpg I needed to get more supplies anyway.jpg Looking for Help Kelp and Summer trying to get Help Kelp Leyla and Summer looking for Help Kelp.jpg Leyla sees seaweed.jpg Seaweed on the surface.jpg Heading in to grab seaweed.jpg Leyla having grabbed one piece of seaweed.jpg Having tossed the seaweed away.jpg Landing on a sea stack.jpg We've searched all the inlets.jpg Leyla saying well then.jpg What do you mean Sick Day.jpg I think we both know Sick Day.jpg Looking for the eels.jpg Fear get between us and.jpg Well are you willing to give it a shot.jpg Coming back to where they were playing volley rock.jpg Back by where the eels are.jpg Even if that seems really terrifying.jpg Leyla saying maybe they left.jpg Making a high dive into the ocean.jpg Summer having gone into the water.jpg Summer swimming further down.jpg Summer swimming towards a patch of seaweed.jpg Summer getting closer to the patch of seaweed.jpg Summer looking around under water.jpg Summer swimming to the seaweed.jpg A fish swimming by.jpg Summer within the seaweed.jpg An eel swimming by unnoticed by Summer.jpg Still looking for the help kelp.jpg Help kelp.jpg Summer swimming towards the help kelp.jpg Help kelp 2.jpg Summer about to grab a help kelp.jpg The eel having scared Summer away.jpg Multiple eels around Summer.jpg A bunch of eels coming at summer.jpg Six eeels headed for Summer.jpg Leyla encouraging Summer and telling her they can get the Help Kelp Together Leyla waiting for Summer.jpg Leyla having seen Summer charge out of the water.jpg Summer screaming eels.jpg Summer back on land Sick Day.jpg There were six of them down there.jpg Take a deep breath Sick Day.jpg No it's not Sick Day.jpg I don't think I can do this after all.jpg Summer trying to catch her breath.jpg Summer upset about not being able to get Help Kelp.jpg Maybe you can't Sick Day.jpg But we can.jpg I told you we can get through this together.jpg It's way too dangerous.jpg Leyla says then I will.jpg Leyla again saying we can do this.jpg Summer emoboldened by Leyla's encouraging words.jpg Dak taking care of the dragons his way A fireball going by as Burple is about to sneeze again.jpg Well this could be going better Sick Day.jpg Aggro before Winger's blast bounces off of him.jpg Aggro having been hit by Winger's blast.jpg Winger's blast hitting the Roost.jpg Dak saying for now Sick Day.jpg You'te lucky I'm fireproof.jpg Her list your way.jpg Dak hearing Winger's suggestion.jpg Remember when we were playing Volley Rock.jpg Dak liking Winger's suggestion Sick Day.jpg Stand back for Dr. Dak.jpg Grabbing a bucket of water.jpg Dak grabbing blankets Sick Day.jpg Dak grabbing a fish.jpg Running to the dragons with the supplies.jpg Dak starting to take care of the dragons Dak style.jpg Dak fending the stuff coming at him.jpg Dak continuing to fend of the stuff coming at him.jpg Burple continually sneezing out rocks.jpg Dak stopping all the rocks coming at him.jpg Another of Burple's back burps.jpg Aggro having gotten a fish.jpg Dak continuing to protect himself.jpg The fish for Burple landing on his face.jpg Dak about to hit another fish to one of the dragons.jpg Cutter eating the fish he got from Dak.jpg The villagers seeing what is going on at the light house.jpg That's the dreaded dragon flu for you.jpg You're right winger.jpg Cutter about to send more spikes flying with another sneeze.jpg Dak headed to stop the spikes.jpg Dak bouncing off the bottom of the zip line.jpg Dak touching his stick to the ground.jpg Dak about to pour water on Aggro.jpg Dak pouring water on Aggro.jpg Cutter like before still claiming to be fine.jpg Dak having tossed a target.jpg The spikes having hit the target.jpg The target having landed back on the ground.jpg Cutter having been covered with a blanket.jpg Now everyone else is too.jpg Winger having said Good Job Dak.jpg Wing it in for a real.jpg Seeing Winger go to sleep.jpg Leyla and Summer get the Help Kelp Leyla and Summer having just gone into the water.jpg Leyla and Summer heading for the seaweed.jpg Leyla and Summer looking down at the seaweed.jpg Going down to the seaweed.jpg Leyla and Summer getting closer to the Help Kelp.jpg Leyla and Summer within the seaweed.jpg The eels looking at Summer and Leyla.jpg Leyla and Summer ready to take on the eels.jpg Summer and Leyla and the eels swimming at each other.jpg Summer and Leyla swimming away from the eels.jpg Contiinuing to swim away from the eels.jpg The eels on Summer and Leyla's tail.jpg Summer providing a distraction for Leyla.jpg Summer still providing a distraction for Leyla.jpg Summer drawing the eels away from the help kelp.jpg Leyla seeing Summer pull the eels away from the help kelp.jpg Leyla seeing the help kelp.jpg Leyla having grabbed a Help Kelp.jpg Leyla grabbing another Help Kelp.jpg Leyla noticing something after putting the help kelp in her bag.jpg An eel coming as Leyla grabs another Help Kelp.jpg Leyla having seen the eel.jpg The eel headed for Leyla.jpg Leyla trying to swim away from the eel.jpg The other eels noticing what is happening.jpg Leyla still trying to swim away from the eel.jpg All the eels going after Leyla.jpg Summer realizing the eels stopped chasing her.jpg Leyla surrounded by eels.jpg Summer determined to protect Leyla.jpg The eels having turned their attention to Summer again.jpg Summer having hit an eel.jpg An eel coming for Summer.jpg Summer fighting the eels.jpg Leyla trying to swim back to the surface.jpg Leyla still trying to swim to the surface.jpg Leyla pulled down as an eel has grabbed her bag.jpg The eel with a hold of Leyla's bag.jpg The eel swimming away with the bag.jpg Leyla headed for the surface without her bag.jpg Leyla having come to the surface.jpg Leyla catching her breath back on land.jpg Leyla calling for summer after catching her breath.jpg Leyla continuing to call out summer's name.jpg Still nothing coming out of the ocean.jpg Leyla still catching her breath.jpg Leyla getting ready to jump back in the water.jpg Summer having caught the eel with Leyla's bag.jpg Leyla seeing her bag land on the ground.jpg Summer having flung the eel.jpg And stay out.jpg Leyla having grabbed her bag.jpg Leyla and Summer hugging.jpg Leyla questioning Summer's choice of words.jpg Summer saying Dak is so much better at coming up.jpg Leyla and Summer hugging again.jpg Giving the Sick Dragons Help Kelp Leyla having given burple a Help Kelp.jpg Leyla sort of hugging Buple.jpg Awesome job finding the Help Kelp.jpg It was all summer, you should have seen her.jpg Six eels and she didn't even break.jpg So maybe she did and I couldn't.jpg Sometimes I wish I was a fast fin.jpg Actually I've never told you.jpg And you still got the Help Kelp anyway.jpg Isn't about not being afraid.jpg Even when you are.jpg Another fireball from Aggro.jpg Aggro being doused with water.jpg Winger having caught the fish Dak sent his way.jpg Pretty impressive Dak.jpg You mean how effortless.jpg You took good care.jpg I'm glad everyone is going to be ok.jpg Summer sneezes for the first time.jpg Oh no Summer, you too.jpg Dak told that he better hurry.jpg Summer about to sneeze again.jpg Summer sneezes and moves Burple with a shot of water.jpg Burple wet from being shot with water by Summer.jpg Site Navigation Sick Day Sick Day